From Zero to Hero
by This PenName wasn't taken
Summary: Tells the story of the Chicken Chaser, please read the first chapter for more info, as this is a little different from your regular story.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note:** _

_Greeting all!_

_I've decided to do things a little differently, rather than writing up a chapter and letting people judge it, I've decided that it may be fun to give readers something more to do than just... read. Basically, the idea is that I write up a chapter, and at the end of each chapter, you will be presented with a series of choices on how to deal with the current situation, or where to go after finishing a certain task. That way, it's not just my story, it's our story. Seeing as Fable is a RPG, I figured giving you some more control over the main character would be fitting._

_For these reasons, I haven't picked a genre yet either, seeing as it all depends on your choice. Rating is set at T for the moment, but may change to M depending on how the story progresses._

_Please note that I won't be able to give everyone what they want, whichever choice gets the most votes will win, if your choice doesn't win, don't take it personally._

_Seeing as it's somewhat hard to write about a character that's not only nameless, but genderless as well, I'll just start this chapter off by letting you customize our main character, the next chapter will be the first "real" chapter._

_Let's get started!_

**1. What is the hero's gender?**

A) Male

B) Female

**2. Please pick both a name and a title (Example: Theresa, Chicken Chaser)**

I'll leave this one open, please read other reviews if there are any, if you see a name you like, vote for that one, if every name got only one vote, I'll just flip a coin or something.

**3. Choose a general alignment.**

(That's the alignment I'll use when writing the chapters, you can later change it by picking evil/good options at the end of a chapter.)

A) Good

B) Evil

C) Neutral (Good in some situations, evil in other situations)

**4. Sexual orientation**

A) Straight

B) Homosexual

C) Bisexual

D) Asexual (That should be fun!)

---

_That's it for now, I hope people are interested in something like this, seeing as I'm terribly bored and need something to do. _

_If anyone has any questions/comments, please leave them in a review, I'll be sure to read them!_

_Have a nice day!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you to everyone for voting, I hate not being able to give everyone what they want, but I'll try to make the story as appealing as possible to everyone._

_**Our hero's stats:**_

_1. Female_

_2. Sara, Arseface._

_3. Neutral._

_4. Bisexual/Asexual (Either she's asexual during her childhood and bisexual during adulthood, or the other way around, or she's bipolar and switches between the two randomly)_

_Thank you very much for voting, now, let's get this started!_

* * *

_"N-No... don't..."_

Sara slowly opened her eyes upon hearing those same words yet again, she sighed softly as she turned her head towards her sister, who lay vast asleep in the bed across from hers.

It wasn't unusual for Theresa to wake her up, in fact, the one certainty in her life was that, at least once a month, her sister would wake her from her dreams by dreaming herself. No one else knew of Theresa's nightly terrors, one time, young Sara had brought it up over dinner, but Theresa had waved it off as a simple nightmare.

She'd known for a very long time that her sister could "see" things, things that she couldn't even wrap her mind around... at one occasion, Sara had woken her up after hearing her cry, Theresa had attempted to explain everything to her, but to no avail. After all, she _was _just a little girl, and even though Theresa was just a little girl as well, she was wise beyond her years. Even though she'd never admit it herself, it was clear to Sara that her sister was special.

While nights like these weren't uncommon, something about tonight felt different somehow... normally, she'd only get like this every few weeks, but now, she seemed to have them all the time.

In fact, this was the third night in a row that Sara had woken up to her sister's pleas for help.

As always, Sara kicked her covers off and shuffled towards Theresa's bed, slowly rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she approached her.

"I... don't..." Theresa mumbled softly as she continued to twist and turn in her sleep.

"Sis?" Sara asked softly as she touched her shoulder, "Wake up."

"No! It's... not here!" she couldn't hear her, sometimes she felt like her sister wasn't just dreaming, sometimes she felt she was actually in another world, living another live.

She grew somewhat irritated now, three sleepless nights did that to a person, "Theresa!" she grabbed both her shoulders and shook her roughly. Suddenly, Theresa gasped and her eyes shot open widely, her back arched as though she was in terrible pain, her eyes were completely white, and the only sound she managed to produce was a fearful cry.

"D-Dad!!" Sara screamed in terror as she dashed out of the room, she wasted no time in knocking on the door, and instead just burst in, only to have her father jerk up from his own bed. "What?!" Brom blurted out as his eyes moved all over the place before they finally landed on his youngest daughter, who clung fearfully to his leg, "What's wrong?" he asked quickly as he grabbed his daughter's shoulders, "Are you alright?"

"Theresa... Theresa is... she's..." despite her best efforts, she couldn't voice her thoughts properly, the only thing on her mind right now was getting help for her sister, instead, she just pointed frantically in the direction of their shared bedroom.

Brom's eyes filled with worry as he hurried out of his bedroom and into the children's bedroom, Sara followed closely behind.

Upon reaching the room, however, there was no sign of trouble. Theresa's body was relaxed now, her eyes were closed, and instead of making fearful sounds, she snored peacefully.

Brom looked over his shoulder at his youngest child, who's mouth dropped open upon seeing her sister in such a blissful sleep, "Dad... I swear... something was wrong with her!"

Her father slowly knelt down before her and smiled as he gently patted the girl's head, "It's alright, it was just a dream," he looked back at his sleeping daughter, "See? Theresa is just fine."

Sara could barely believe it, had it really been a dream? Perhaps her mind was playing tricks on her... upon noticing his daughter's confusion, Brom spoke again, "Come on, let's get you back to bed."

---

The next day turned out to be a drag, Sara hadn't been able to sleep after the incident with her sister. The thought that her dreams could get so vivid kept her up for hours, by the time she fell asleep, it was already 6:30 in the morning. She'd managed to sleep in until around 11 AM before her father woke her up. She'd eaten her breakfast quickly enough, but hadn't found the energy to do much more after that, as she sat on the porch of her home, the hours slowly passed her by as she spent her time in place of semi-consiousness. 11:30, 12:00, 12:30, and it wasn't until around 2:15 that her father finally nudged her to full awareness.

"Couldn't get back to sleep last night?" the man asked with a kind smile, Sara just shook her head as she leaned back against the wall, letting her eyelids slowly drop again before her father nudged her again, "You know what day it is today, right?"

"Ugh..." was Sara's only response as she shifted out of her father's reach, not planning on doing anything today. Her father wouldn't just leave her though, much to Sara's dismay.

"It's your sister's birthday." those words were enough to wake her up completely as she looked back up at her father with a look that could only be described as guilt.

Brom frowned, "You forgot it again?" he sighed as he shook his head in disappointment, "Well... I'm not bailing you out this time..." he sat down next to his daughter, "I'll tell you what: You go do some chores out in town, and I'll give you a gold piece for your good deeds, alright? You can use that money to buy your sister a present."

"Can't you just give it to me now, and let me do the chores later?" Sara asked with the sweetest smile she could muster, causing her father to laugh while walking away, shaking his head.

"Stay out of trouble, you hear?" her father called after her as she reluctantly made her way down into town.

"Yeah yeah..." she muttered under her breath. She stared down at the ground as she made her way to town, het feet continually kicking small rocks ahead of her, when suddenly she bumped into someone, who stumpled and fell upon impact. Sara blinked as she too stumbled slightly, "Sorry, are you okay?" she asked the little girl as she offered her a hand.

"I... I can't find Rosie..." the girl whimpered as she grabbed onto Sara's skirt, "Have you seen her? She's a really cute teddybear, and she has a blue patch on her back."

Sara frowned, this was _just _what she needed. A kid bothering her with stupid problems. She glanced back over her shoulder to see her father stare straight back at her, sighing, she turned back to the girl and smiled, "Hey Emily, how about we go find her together?"

Emily smiled brightly, "Will you help me? Thank you!"

What had seemed like a simple enough chore turned out to be an absolute nightmare. Emily wasn't known for her ability to concentrate, oftentimes she'd just leave her stuff wherever she was playing at the time to go do something else, and then she'd forget about where she left her things. Sara had searched all over the place, in Emily's house, down by the beach... even at her mother's shop. But to no avail; Rosie was nowhere in sight. She was beginning to grow impatient, during her search she'd run into a salesman from out of town, who offered to sell a box of chocolates to her at a discount: Only 3 gold pieces. Yet this chore seemed to take forever, she'd only earned herself a single gold piece, despite the full hour of hard labour.

Perhaps her dad would spare her and just reward her for the trouble.

"Probably not..." Sara huffed as she dragged Emily along, out of her mother's store again.

"Ohh, where is that no-good husband of mine..." Emily's mother growled as she noisilly tapped her foot against the wooden frame of her store, "Off with some woman no doubt..."

A wicked smile appeared on the young girl's face as she let go of Emily's hand, "Go ask my dad if he's seen Rosie, okay? Tell him I'm still searching too." the young girl nodded and ran off towards Sara's house, Sara turned back to Emily's mother.

"Ma'am, is your husband missing?" things were starting to look up, as she'd seen the woman's husband around 30 minutes ago when she searched the family's backyard for the missing teddybear. She'd caught the husband with another woman, he'd offered her a gold piece to keep her mouth shut... considering the difficulty of the task she was facing at the time, she figured _any _money would do, even if it would disappoint her father should he find out.

The woman's eyes widened hopefully, "Yes, have you seen him child?"

Sara shrugged, "I think so... but I really have to return to my chores, I need to buy my sister a gift for her birthday..."

"Please tell me! I'll buy you the gift, it doesn't cost that much, right? Just tell me where he is..." the woman asked desperately.

This offer was just too good to resist, "I think I saw him behind your house... but I'm not sure..." she mumbled innocently, "I don't wanna cause any trouble..."

The woman's eyes lit up with delight, "Finally! This time I'll catch him, there won't be any denying it now!" she looked back at Sara, "Thank you child, for telling me. Here's your gold, wish your sister a happy birthday for me." and with that, she took off running.

Sara grinned as she looked at the gold in her hands. 4 pieces! Not only did she have enough to buy Sara's gift, she also earned herself an extra gold piece. "Yes!" she called cheerfully, hitting the air with her fist.

It wasn't until she turned around that she noticed the disappointed looks she was getting from the other villagers,

"Is she just gonna abandon Emily? How terrible!"

"I'm sure her father did his best..."

"It's not the poor man's fault, if her mother were here, I'm sure she wouldn't act this way..."

"That's right, children need their mother."

Sara frowned at the comments, if there was one thing these people were good at, it was gossip. Sooner or later, one of them would pass by her father and happily announce what a terrible child he'd raised, he'd have a serious talk about it with her, her mother would also tell her off, and Theresa would resent her for stealing away her attention on her birthday of all days.

"I'm not gonna abandon Emily!" she quickly called, "Father told me to never break my promises!" she handed the coins over to the salesman, stuffed the box in her pocket and walked away.

"Oh, perhaps it's not so bad... she's still young after all..."

"Yeah, she's just got a bit of naughty streak, doesn't she?"

---

As expected, Brom was still informed of his daughter's behavior, and he wasn't happy about it. However, he hadn't been as mad as Sara had expected him to be... but that was probably because she'd gone out of her way to make things right again. It turned out Emily's brother had stolen Rosie, with some gentle "persuasion", Sara had retrieved it and handed it back to Emily and her friend... because of that, Brom had probably decided to let her bad behavior slide... for now.

All in all, this day had been quite succesful. She'd bought Theresa a present, earned herself two extra gold pieces for her own spending pleasure, Emily was happy, the villagers were fine with her again, and she'd just found out her mother would actually be in town tonight for Theresa's birthday! It had been three months since her mother had left, and she couldn't wait to see her.

"You know, I knew you'd bring me chocolates..."

Sara glanced over her shoulder, "What, the salesguy kept harrassing you too?"

Theresa laughed and shook her head, "No, it was just like my dream."

"About that..." Sara nervously wrung her hands together, "Why won't you tell father about your... "dreams"?" _"So I won't have to deal with this any longer."_ Sara frowned at her own thoughts, after all, it wasn't Theresa's fault she had this problem either, and she was probably just as upset about it.

Theresa turned around and played with her hair for a second, a nervous habit she'd picked up quite some time ago. "...We were standing in this field when something happened..." she softly trailed off, making her younger sister sigh.

"Well, what happened then?" Sara asked irritably. There were times she just wanted to scream at her sister, of course, today wasn't the day for it. It was Theresa's birthday, it could wait until later. _"Maybe if I tell mother... she'll know what to do..."_

"That's just it, I can't remember what happened exactly," the elder sibling seemed completely oblivious to the younger's tone of voice and just continued her story, "I think it was bad... I heard screams, smelled burned wood... but I couldn't see anything... it was... frightening..."

Sara frowned, "It was just a dream..." she grasped her sister's hand and smiled, "You should smile, it's your birthday!"

"You're right... we should head back home, mother should be home anytime now!" Theresa grinned as she dragged her sister out onto the road, "I'll race you ho-"

"BANDITS!!" came a shrill voice from behind the young children. Theresa's eyes widened in shock as she tightly gripped Sara's hand. "It's happening... it's really happening..." her face paled significantly. Sara bit her lip as she saw the man behind the voice rush up to them, only for him to fall in a puddle of mud seconds later, right before their eyes. Two arrows stuck up from his back. Sara was in a trance, for a moment she couldn't quite grasp what was happening, it wasn't until Theresa roughly pulled her back towards the fence and threw her into the fields, screaming for her to hide that she understood: They were under attack. And everyone she knew was in grave danger.

"Wait... sis!" Sara jumped back to her feet and watched as her sister ran into town as fast as she could, frantically waving her arms, she could vaguely see other people run upon seeing her.

"Get those arrows, they were expensive." a deep voice growled, drawing Sara's attention back to the fallen man. They were pouring into town now, before she knew it, six had rushed past her, taking the route Theresa had taken. Three others took the hill, which lead straight to her house. Two men were left behind, one stood by the man's corpse and roughly pulled the two arrows from his back, the other mercilessly stabbed his sword into the man's back, making sure he was dead.

Sara sunk back into the bushes, shaking uncontrollably as she heard one of the men scream, "Kill them all!"

She put her hands over her ears, drew her legs up to her chest, and closed her eyes, trying her hardest to drown out the sounds of screaming and laughing coming from her home.

"Mommy..."

Little did Sara know this was only the beginning. That this would be the start of her new life. After hours of crying and drowning out every possible noise there was, she felt a hand on her shoulder...

* * *

_End of Chapter 1._

_The hand belongs to:_

_A) Mace_

_B) Briar Rose_

_C) Thunder_

_D) The Guildmaster_

_E) ???_

_As you can see, the story doesn't follow the game's storyline 100%. Each choice here has a different outcome as well, one might lead to being taken straight back to the Heroes Guild, while the other might not._

_??? is a secret character._

_Choose carefully._

_I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, please review with your choices and possible comments. Thank you!_

_PS: English is not my native language, so please don't judge too harshly when you see a grammar mistake or something._


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you very much for reviewing everybody! I'm glad you're liking it so far._

_Seems like **E) ??? **won this time, so we'll go with that._

* * *

Sara froze as she felt a heavy hand rest on her small shoulders. Was this it? After hours of hiding, had they finally found her? Would her screams be the next to echo into the night?

"Poor child." the voice behind her whispered, as he gently turned her to face him. Despite her blurry vision, it was quite clear to Sara that this man was different than the ones who came before, as she wiped her tears away, she was frightened for a moment. The man that sat before her had skin as dark as the night sky, long blue lines ran over his entire body, glowing faintly in the light of the moon, they stood out starkly against his dark skin.

She'd never seen anything like it before, were those scars? Or something else?

The man noticed her staring at him in awe and smiled sadly, "Strange, aren't they?"

"Do they hurt?" Sara asked softly as she brushed her fingertips against the lines on his hand, strangely enough, she couldn't even feel them. It was like they were imprinted into his skin, like tattoos.

"They are a part of me, they do not hurt." there was something strangely soothing about his voice, it seemed out of this world. For a moment, Sara forgot all about the situation she was in and continued to stare at the lines on the man's body, completely mesmorized by the blue glow. It was then that the man stood up and pulled her to her feet, he took her hand and lead her away from Oakvale.

Slowly but surely, realisation sunk in. "Where are my parents? Is my sister alright?!"

The man stopped in his tracks and seemed lost in thought for a moment before her turned, kneeling down before her and placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Everything will be alright once we leave this place."

"Wha... no! I want my mom and dad, and Theresa!" she yelled as she pulled out of the man's grasp, without a second thought, she dashed towards the hill, running as fast as her short legs allowed her. She looked behind her, only to find the man missing, her eyes darted all over the place as she desperately searched for him, her temporary black-out caused her to trip over a piece of charred wood from the bridge. Only then did she realize the bridge was on fire, scrambling back to her feet, she stumbled over the bridge, barely dodging the flames that raged on overhead.

She coughed violently by the time she'd crossed it, and for a moment lost her balance, until her hands landed on something.

Looking up, she saw the man again, standing right before her. She attempted to quickly jump past him, but he was too quick this time. His hands seemed a lot less gentle as he tightened his grip around her wrists once she started to struggle.

"Stop struggling," he ordered her as he brought himself down to her level once more, "Listen to me. There is nothing left here for you."

Sara stopped moving entirely upon hearing those words, her eyes widened slightly as she stared straight into his, "What...? W-Where are they...?"

"You will see them again," he reassured her with a smile, loosening his grip. "But not today."

---

It had been 8 long years since that night, and the now 14 year old Sara could hardly remember any of it. She vaguely remembered a blue mist engulfing her, and how it had caused her lunch to come right back up, she remembered seeing the Guild's hallways for the very first time, and she remembered tears, lots of them.

But other than that, the night, and even the day had turned into a dark, empty spot in her memory. No matter how hard she tried to recall it, the only thing that ever came up was a void where images, sounds and smells were supposed to be.

The man that had found her that day had turned out to be a Hero named Noah, who trained the young students of the Heroes Guild in the arts of Will. Over the years, she had come to see him as more than just a mysterious man. With time, she'd learned his name, his _true _name. His likes, his dislikes, personal stories, less personal stories, none of them were a secret to her.

He'd been the only one she trusted for a long time, the only one who she'd trusted enough to tell about her family, and the only one who knew about her amnesia.

_It'll come with time, _he'd said, _Your mind must've blocked it out,_ he'd pondered, and in the end, nothing had really changed after their conversations. Still, it was good to be able to speak about such things. Sara's roommate, the ever-energetic Whisper, seemed much too naive and juvenile to be of any help, although she was sure she'd hear her out, if only out of politeness.

"Hey little farmer!" Whisper laughed mockingly as she entered their shared bedroom, "Missed you during training today," she casually strode over to Sara's bed, "Were you afraid I'd humiliate you in front of the entire class?"

14 was such a great age, you were too old to play, and too young to stay up past your curfew. Add to that the raging hormones and the awkward looking, underdeveloped bodies, and you got yourself one hell of a period. And having friends who dealt with the same insecurities and fears just put the cherry on the cake.

When they'd been younger, Whisper had actually been quite friendly, dare she say an actual _friend_. But time changed everything. Sara had always learned things faster than most, despite being the "farmgirl" with the funny accent, she'd always managed to best her classmates in combat. She'd _tried _to remain humble, but at times, she just couldn't resist showing off her grades to the people that had always ridiculed her. She'd never outright done it to Whisper, but of course, rumors spread faster than STDs amongst the older students, and sooner rather than later, Whisper had heard of it too.

Still, that hadn't been what separrated them. Whisper's elder brother was to blame... sort of. Whenever Whisper had to fight Sara, Thunder would just happen to be stopping by at the exact time and date their fight was scheduled, and of course, being a caring older brother, you couldn't just ignore your little sister when she had an important battle, right?

Of course, 9 out of 10 times, Sara would easily beat Whisper, if only because her brother's presence distracted her. Other times, she'd purposely let Whisper win in order to save her from her brother's lectures and scorn. Neither had had a positive effect on their relationship. Whenever Sara won, Whisper would get jealous and angry, whenever Sara held back, Whisper felt insulted. Really, there was no pleasing the girl.

And so she'd stopped caring, because no matter what she said or did, Whisper would always end up angry. Blame the hormones.

"What, cat got your tongue?" Whisper laughed snidely, flicking Sara's hair into her face.

Sara gritted her teeth, this was _not _the time to annoy her, "What the HELL is your problem?!" she yelled as she jumped to her feet, "Don't like me? Then leave me alone! I'm not bothering you, am I?"

Whisper pursed her lips and stood as well, crossing her arms and giving her the most arrogant look Sara had seen in a long time, "Well, I've _tried _to ignore you... but that horrible farm smell makes it quite difficult... I guess no matter how hard you scrub, you'll still be the little chicken girl, hmm?"

That one had stung pretty badly. All teenagers were self-conscious and Sara was no exception to this rule, she too worried about her looks, about the way people saw her. She'd always been the easy target for bullies, it had taken her a lot of time and practice to get rid of her accent, but in the end, she felt like she shouldn't have bothered. The kind people had been kind to her with and without her accent, the people who disliked her still disliked her and still made fun of her heritage.

Whisper had always steered clear from such topics, until today. Sara could feel an uncontrollable rage, but after the incident of last week where the shopkeeper had wrongfully accused her of theft, punching Whisper in the face didn't seem like the best solution right now.

"Hahaha, oh wow, chicken girl, how original!" Sara laughed, "I guess I shouldn't have expected more from the class screw-up," she took a step towards her dark-skinned roommate and smiled mockingly, "Do you wanna settle this tomorrow, during training?"

Whisper's smile faded, and her arrogant posture quickly shifted into doubt. Despite this, Sara continued, "Oh no, wait... that's not fair of me, that's like asking a mute person to sing... hmm... maybe you can let your brother fight it out for you, at least he doesn't fail at everything he does," she grinned meanly now, adding a final, arrogant "hmm?" to her speech.

Sara tilted her head slightly to the side, leaning back on one heel as she stared at her roommate, "What, cat got your tongue?"

"I hate you..." Whisper said softly as she tried to hide her eyes, feeling hot tears burn in them, "I really hate you!!"

"Yeah? Well the feeling's mutual," Sara yelled back at her, before turning away and walking towards the exit of the room.

Whisper rushed after her, completely ignoring the other students who were relaxing in the common room, "At least I have a brother!" she snarled, "You say I'm a screw-up, but at least I still have a family that cares! Can't say the same about you though, can we? Why else did they dump you here, why else don't they ever visit you?! How happy they must be to be rid of you!"

That did it. All the self-control she'd mustered mercilessly shattered into a million pieces, with barely any control over her body, Sara swirled around and rushed back over to Whisper, who in turn immediately silenced upon seeing the rage in Sara's eyes, before she could move though, Sara's fist had already collided with her nose.

"You... you..." Sara fumed as she rose her fist again. She slowly knelt down and roughly pulled Whisper up to her face, "Mention them again, and I swear... I'll kill you." she hissed before pushing the girl back down and storming off.

---

Harsh stomps echoed loudly throughout the halls of the Guild, as Sara descended the stairs. The funny people usually took this oppertunity to crack terrible jokes such as, "See? TOLD you she was a FIERY red-head!!" but not even they had the balls to speak within her hearing range. Not even the Guildmaster commented on her "peace-disturbing" stroll through the building, and that was rare, because if there was _one _thing the man liked to do, it was offer useless advise and comment on the painfully obvious.

Without hesitation, Sara burst through the door to the library, causing the two people present to jump slightly. "What's with you?"

Sara inhaled sharply and then let out a deep breath, closing her eyes while doing so. It didn't have the desired effect though; The look in her eyes could still scare the most seasoned of warriors to death.

However, upon hearing Noah speak, she calmed slightly. His voice had always had that effect on her.

"If you're out for blood, I'm guessing this isn't the place you're looking for," he laughed, patting the boy beside him on the shoulder, "Unless you're looking to beat up some innocent bookworm of course."

"It's nothing..." she muttered as she stomped over to the table and hopped up on it, crossing her arms defiantly.

"Yes, you are the joy of the party..." Noah mumbled as he took a seat next to her, "If you don't want to talk, what are you doing here?"

Sara glared at him, but soon realised he had a point. She sighed deeply and hung her head, "I had a fight with Whisper."

"And? It's not like you've never had a fight before." Noah commented with a shrug.

"Yeah, but..." she slowly glanced over at her blond friend, who stared straight back, glanced over at the door for a second before meeting her eye again. She slowly nodded in response.

The boy nodded understandingly and closed his book, "Forgive me master Noah, but I promised the servants to help them with something," he stood up and smiled at the older man, "If you'll excuse me." and with that, he hurried out of the room, closing the door behind him.

As soon as the door shut, Sara spoke again, explaining the heated argument she'd had earlier, Noah listened intently, until she mentioned punching Whisper in the face, to which he brought his face to his palm. "Tell me there were no witnesses..."

The look on his face made Sara smirk slightly, "Well, seeing as it happened in the common room, and training had just ended, I'd say there's a pretty good chance someone noticed."

"Listen," he began carefully, sounding much more serious now, "What she said was wrong, but you weren't exactly acting like a lady yourself," Sara opened her mouth to protest, but the look in Noah's eyes was enough to silence her, "You can't end an argument by smacking someone."

"She seemed pretty silent after I told her I'd kill her if she mentioned my family again."

The man rolled his eyes, "Death threats and physical abuse of a fellow student... I'm sure Maze will be thrilled!" he chirped sarcastically.

"She deserved it..." Sara mumbled in her defense.

"She didn't know, did she?"

A long period of silence followed, Noah had already gotten up and was in the process of putting the books that lay scattered across the table back at their right spot when Sara responded, "No. She didn't."

"Then was that punch really as justified as you believed?"

"I'm NOT apologising!" Sara growled quickly, hopping off the table, "She's been annoying me for weeks, she had it coming... that comment was just the last straw, that's all."

The usually calm Will user sighed desperately, "If you don't want advice, why do you visit me?"

"Because I need to vent! I didn't ask for your input! You're beginning to sound like the Guildmaster with your useless advice, you know that?" Sara huffed as she yanked the chair back and plopped down on it.

"In that case, you should've urged _me_ to leave and talked to Elliot if you only wanted someone to listen to your whining, Avo knows the boy has more patience for such things than I do."

"I'm not whining!" Sara gasped.

"Oh come now..." he strode over to the door, "Yes you are." with that, he left the room, not bothering to close the door behind him.

---

That night, Sara couldn't sleep, no matter how often she twisted and turned, the only thing it did was tangle up the sheets, which, in turn, caused her to get annoyed, which ultimately lead to her not being able to relax and fall asleep. It was a vicious circle she'd found herself in quite frequently over the last few weeks, and the fights she'd had with her roommate hadn't helped in solving the issue.

Speaking of her roommate, Whisper wasn't in her bed, which was strange, seeing as Whisper was usually the first one in their room. Sara rolled over and checked the time: 11:32. Their curfew was 10:30, which was a more than reasonable time, considering their first class started at 6:30 in the morning each day.

"Maybe I broke her nose..." Sara pondered, smirking devilishly at the thought.

A few more restless minutes passed before Sara angrily kicked off her blankets, deciding that, since she wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight anyway, she might as well not bother.

She walked over to Whisper's bed, considering putting something in it but quickly decided against it, she wasn't that childish. As she looked up from the bed and out of the window, she noticed sparks coming from the Guild's woods.

"I wonder what's going on there..."

* * *

_Lord that chapter was hard to write for some reason. Sorry if it sucked, it'll get better, I hope._

_I tried to write Sara as neutral as possible, but I'm scared I may have turned her into a little bitch... blame her hormones?_

_Choice time: What is Sara going to do to entertain herself?_

A) Look for Whisper

B) Check out the woods

C) Wake up Elliot (The guy from the library) and have him entertain her

D) Go steal something from the merchant for revenge over the false accusation incident

E) Sneak out of the Guild

_I know this one seems obvious, but please choose carefully. Again, all choices have different outcomes. And they all have an effect on future chapters, so think carefully before choosing._

_Also, this one doesn't affect the next chapter, but this is for future chapters: I'm thinking of adding characters as team-members for when Sara leaves the Guild, so I'm just going to ask you: Do you want Sara to travel solo, or should she have company?_

Yes) She should have company

No) She should travel solo

_I hope people are still interested, and I hope you'll leave reviews again. Thank you very much for reading, and have a lovely day!_


End file.
